Y ¿Ahora qué?
by smcg2
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Kenshin invitara a Kaoru a tomar unas merecidas vacaciones SOLOS y lejos del Dojo Kamiya? el final
1. La proposiciòn

¿Y AHORA QUE?  
  
Bueno, comencemos, los personajes de Samurai X no me pertenecen (realmente es una lastima), esta historia fue hecha con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, solo fue algo que se me ocurrió un día, después de leer tantos y tantos fics, que creo que ya me encontraba en uno de ellos, así que comienzo.  
  
Por:  
  
Smcg2  
  
Capitulo I  
  
  
  
Era una de esas típicas mañanas en el Dojo Kamiya (ustedes ya saben a que me refiero ¿verdad?)  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡¡¡YAHIKO, VEN ACA DE INMEDIATO!!!!!  
  
Yahiko: ¡¡¡BUSU, BUSU, BUSU, BUSU, BUSU!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: ¡¡¡YA VERAS CUANDO TE ATRAPE!!!!  
  
Yahiko: ¡¡¡FEA, FEA, FEA, FEA!!!!¡¡¡Y ADEMAS GORDA!!!!  
  
Kaoru: ¡AAHHHHHHHH!¡¡¡¡YAHICOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Sip, se imaginaron bien, la ¿dulce? Kaoru estaba persiguiendo por todo el Dojo al ¿respetuoso? Yahiko (¿quien rayos escribió este fic?), como sabrán, de seguro que Kenshin (¡ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!) estaba en la cocina preparando el desayuno y Sanosuke estaba ¿reparando la puerta de la entrada? (repito ¿QUIEN escribió este fic?)  
  
Kenshin: (sin prestar mucha atención al comportamiento de los otros tres ocupantes del Dojo) ¡El desayuno esta listo!  
  
Por supuesto, la reacción no se hizo esperar, Sanosuke y Yahiko fueron los primeros que se sentaron a comer, empezando a devorar todo lo que se les atravesara en frente, luego llego Kaoru, pero venia a tal velocidad tratando de alcanzar a Yahiko que no pudo frenar y se estrello directamente con un no muy sorprendido Kenshin quien ya la ¿esperaba con los brazos abiertos? (se los aseguro, la mas sorprendida soy yo), bien, Kenshin se lo esperaba ya, pues Kaoru y Yahiko llevaban peleando casi todo un mes (siendo yo, ya me hubiera ido de ese Dojo de locos, claro, llevándome a Kenshin conmigo) y siempre terminaban de la misma forma, las primeras veces Kaoru había agarrado desprevenido al pobre rouroni y, bueno, ya sabrán como habían quedado los dos, golpeados y enredados en el suelo del patio (que envidia), pero después de una semana de lo mismo y viendo que no se iban a detener tan fácil las peleas, Kenshin simplemente hizo un plan de emergencia y se preparaba cada mañana, volviéndose una MUY deseable costumbre que Kaoru terminara en sus brazos; esa mañana no era la excepción, cosa que el rouroni hizo mas significativa al dejarse deslizar por Kaoru hasta fuera de la cocina, sin dejar de frenarla poco a poco y con cuidado de que no se hiciera daño, escuchando a lo lejos un Ayaushi de parte de Sano, el cual lo dijo en una forma que denotaba que estaba acostumbrado a decirlo (después de un mes de lo mismo ¿quién no?), cuando estaban fuera, con Kaoru entre sus brazos en un apretado (realmente MUY apretado) abrazo, Kenshin solo se limitó a sonreír y decirle en voz muy baja cerca de su oído.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, me gustaría verla después del desayuno cerca del río.  
  
Kaoru, de un estado de total enojo y frustración, paso a uno totalmente diferente (uno donde estaba muy roja y nerviosa, pensando que era un sueño), no podía creer lo que su amado Kenshin le había dicho, mejor dicho, lo que NO le había dicho, ¡solo la llamo por su nombre, no uso el horrible -dono! Y además de estar en sus brazos (cosa que Kaoru había logrado dominar desde la primera vez que se había estrellado con él y ahora lo hacia de tal forma que SU Kenshin la recibiera de forma protectora y que pensara que era sin querer [si como no]) ¡le había pedido verse a solas!, su cabeza estaba vuelta un enredo de tantas emociones juntas, por suerte, Kenshin ya se había preparado para este tipo de reacciones y solo la separo un poco de él, levantó su rostro con suma delicadeza y le dijo muy bajito y tan cerca que podían respirar el mismo aire.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: (colores rosados y azules pasteles junto con algunas estrellitas cerca) Si.  
  
Kenshin: Yo quería decirte.  
  
Kaoru: (El mismo ambiente pero con mas estrellas)Si.  
  
Kenshin: Que.  
  
Kaoru: (El mismo ambiente pero se le suman muchos corazoncitos, sin contar que ella tiene los ojos como tales) Si, si, si, si.  
  
Kenshin: El desayuno se enfría.  
  
Kaoru: ¡ouch!  
  
Si, definitivamente esa no era la mejor manera de hacer reaccionar a alguien de una sueño tan elevado como el que tenia Kaoru en ese momento, si no hubiese sido por que Kenshin la tenia bien sujeta de la cintura y espalda, ella se habría caído hacia atrás con una ENORME gota en la cabeza, así que nuestra querida protagonista tuvo que ir y sentarse en la mesa junto con el resto del clan; Kenshin, después de servir, la imito, sin embargo tenia una muy extraña y disimulada sonrisa en su rostro, además lucia muy tranquilo para lo que acababa de pasar (bueno, que les puedo decir, aquí las cosas suceden muy extrañas)  
  
-------------------------------........-------------------------------------  
  
Diccionario de palabras japonesas:  
  
Aa: si, forma informal  
  
A dame: Oh! no  
  
ahou : idiota, estúpido, pero en una manera agresiva  
  
arigatou, Arigatou gozaimashita :gracias, muchas gracias.  
  
Ayaushi: Cuidado  
  
baka: idiota, estúpido.  
  
Bakana: no puede ser.  
  
busu : fea  
  
daijoubu :Está bien, estoy bien, todo bien, no hay problema, etc, etc, etc o puede ser como pregunta ¿estas bien? ¿te encuentras bien?  
  
Doushita: ¿Qué paso?  
  
demo : pero  
  
gozaru: No significa nada en castellano, pero demuestra mucho respeto. Kenshin solo lo usa.  
  
Gomen: perdón, discúlpame  
  
Gomen kudasai: perdóname  
  
hai : si  
  
hakama :especie de pantalón que ellos usan  
  
hontou : verdad  
  
Iie : no  
  
Jou-chan : Pequeña Señorita, es el modo en que Sano llama a Kaoru  
  
Kami: Dios  
  
Kendoka: maestra de espadas  
  
kuso: Demonios, diablos.  
  
mou: excalmación de exasperación  
  
nani : qué  
  
ne : ¿no?  
  
onegai : por favor  
  
oro: Se traduce como "Ah, ohh" solo Kenshin lo usa cuando esta sorprendido, asustado o cuando Kaoru lo golpea.  
  
Ohaiyo: hola  
  
Ohayou: Buenos días  
  
rurouni : vagabundo  
  
sessha :iteralmente significa "indigno" es la forma de Kenshin para llamarse a sí mismo  
  
sou : en serio?  
  
Yaré, Yaré: Oh. bueno  
  
¿Qué les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, realmente siempre quise hacer un fic de mis personajes favoritos en todo el mundo del anime: K+K ¿no es fabuloso que Kenshin no parezca una cosita inocente que no sabe que hacer, ni que se la pase diciendo que es un indigno de recibir amor?, siempre quise ver a Kenshin completamente integrado con Battosai y ser nuevamente seguro de si mismo, que aprovechara las características de sus dos personalidades y se sintiera dueño de la situación con Kaoru (¿quien fuera ella? ¡ahhhhh!), otra cosa, no voy a utilizar las expresiones que usa Kenshin normalmente como "sessha", "oro", "de gozaru", pues, la verdad, ¡nunca me han gustado!. Bueno, puedo decirles que este NO será un fic largo, será uno muy corto (solo unos 4 o 5 capítulos), en especial no podré actualizarlo constantemente, ya que salgo de vacaciones por mes y medio, pero cuando pueda lo subo rapidito, otra cosa, este fic es dedicado a Koneko-dono, ya que fueron sus fics ("Una cita con un Sempai", "Por siempre") los que me hicieron querer escribir ¡Arigatou, Koneko-dono!  
  
Bueno, eso es todo, ¿adelanto para el próximo capítulo?, ¡NO!, por favor, no me odien por ello, pero es que, esta historia aun ronda por mi cabecita y no se que pueda subir en el próximo capitulo, algo si es seguro, será de lo que pasara cuando ellos se encuentren en el río, nos vemos.  
  
P.D.: Por cierto, cuando están las frases entre comillas es porque están pensando, si es que no lo mencioné antes, lo que está dentro de paréntesis es lo que piensa el escritor del fic (ósea, yo). Ahora si, nos vemos. 


	2. El viaje

¿Y AHORA QUE?  
  
Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo: los personajes de Samurai X no me pertenecen (ojala que así fuera), esta historia fue hecha con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, así que, por favor, no me demanden ni a mi ni a quienes la lean (se asustaron, ¿ne?) Por cierto, esta actualización va para todas las personas que la pidieron, así que espero que la disfruten.  
  
Por:  
  
Smcg2  
  
Capitulo II  
  
  
  
"Kaoru, me gustaría verla después del desayuno cerca del río"  
  
Esas palabras, dichas por su queridísimo pelirrojo, le rondaban por su cabecita durante todo el desayuno, tanto que comió por inercia, y cuando le hablaban, solo respondía un "si" de vez en cuando. Nuestro dulce Kenshin se había percatado de lo que ocurría con Kaoru y emitía pequeñas sonrisas cada vez que la veía (por supuesto que sabia que Kaoru se puso así por su invitación), levantó los platos y terminó de arreglar todo, luego se levanto y, mirando a Kaoru se despidió, en ese momento Kaoru salio del estado de catatonia que tenia, salio corriendo al cuarto y se encerró, Kenshin solo la vio y salio sonriendo pensando en cuan hermosa se veía Kaoru en ese momento, lentamente y pensando en eso (y en lo que le diría [o haría] a Kaoru al llegar al río) se dirigió a su destino.  
  
Kaoru solo revisaba una y otra vez sus kimonos, no encontrando nada adecuado que ponerse para tan importante ocasión (ni que Kenshin se le fuera a declarar ¿o si?), bueno, realmente no tenia mucho de donde elegir, ya que Kenshin le había visto todos los kimonos que tenia hasta que.  
  
Kaoru: (Con expresión de sorpresa) ¡No puede ser.!  
  
Al fondo de su armario se encontraba un hermoso kimono azul oscuro con hermosas flores de sakura y jazmines de colores blanco y amarillo muy suave, era un kimono hermoso, incluso era el único recuerdo que aún tenía de su madre, ¡prácticamente lo había olvidado por completo!, lo saco, sacudió, aireó, revisó, midió y observo que. ¡Estaba perfecto! Y le quedaba de la misma forma, haciendo resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules y su cabello negro, además de su casi perfecta figura (recordemos que ella es una Kendoka [maestra de kendo] por tanto su cuerpo no es ni parecido al nuestro). Kaoru solo saltaba de alegría, no imaginaba la suerte que tenía y agradecía a kami-sama por esa mañana, así que se terminó de arreglar, se aplicó perfume de jazmines y salio canturreando camino al río.  
  
Sanosuke y Yahiko solo veían como salía Kaoru con los ojos como dos platos, muy extrañados.  
  
Yahiko: ¿Y a donde va la Busu?  
  
Sanosuke: Yo no se, pero estaba muy . como decirlo . ¿bonita?  
  
Yahiko: ¿Y Kenshin?  
  
Sanosuke: Pues, salio hace rato, enano, ¿Qué no lo viste?  
  
Yahiko: (Al parecer no escucho lo de enano) ¿Y si se van a ver?  
  
Sanosuke: (con cara de malicia) ¿En donde crees que sea?  
  
Ambos: ¡EN EL RIO! ¡VAMOS!  
  
Y, así, nuestros no tan queridos entrometidos héroes, salieron hacia el río para encontrar a nuestros queridos personajes, con lo que no contaban era con que nuestro dulce protagonista (me refiero a Kenshin) ya lo tenía todo planeado, así que cuando llegara Kaoru la llevaría a un lugar mas apartado, poco conocido y LEJOS de cualquier ojo bienintencionado y curioso que hubiese dentro de la serie (porque eso si tenia la serie, TODO el mundo [hasta los enemigos] tenían que ver en la relación de nuestros protagonistas), el problema era que Kenshin no contaba con lo que pasaría cuando viera a nuestra Kaoru, en esos momentos se encontraba mirando hacia el río y solo pensaba en como decirle lo que quería sin que la conmoción fuera mucha (aunque no le importaría tenerla desmayada en sus brazos, en eso a Kenshin le brillan los ojos (hermosos ojos) violeta con un aro dorado, siendo recibido con un poco de sorpresa por la llegada del objeto de sus pensamientos.  
  
Kaoru: (Con una cara de inocencia) Hola Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: (Muy normalito y volteando a ver) Hola Kao.!!!! (aquí cabria un "oro" pero no lo pondré)  
  
Kaoru: (Con cara divertida) ¿Qué pasa Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: (Aun con cara de sorpresa)¡..!  
  
Kaoru: (Mirando con un poco de preocupación) Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: (Con la cara roja, mirando descaradamente a Kaoru de arriba abajo)¡.!  
  
Kaoru: (Notando la mirada de Kenshin y comenzando a enojarse) KENSHIN!!!  
  
Kenshin: (Aun con cara de tontito, nah, de tonto gigante, todo embobado)¡.!  
  
Kaoru: (Ya enojada sin remedio de que Kenshin no le respondiera y que la mirara así) KENSHIIIIINNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!  
  
En ese momento Kenshin fue a parar al río por uno de los poderosos brazos de Kaoru (que brazo tiene esa niña ¿no?), que bueno y fue a parar al río, así, de paso, se le mojaron un poco las emociones a nuestro querido rouroni (que ya le hacia falta una ducha fría) y pudo poner sus pensamientos de nuevo en orden, al levantarse y volver a mirar a Kaoru no pudo evitar sonrojarse de los pensamientos que había tenido con ella momentos antes (los cuales, por supuesto no voy a describir aquí, cuerda de Hentais), solo observó que estaba muy hermosa y, como estaba medio hechizado, se le salio el pensar en voz alta "que hermosa estas, Kaoru". Para su mala suerte (o buena, depende de quien lo mire), Kaoru lo escucho y ahora le toco el turno a ella de ponerse tan roja como un tomate, quien lo único que pudo decir fue un "Arigatou". Bien, Kenshin sacudió su linda cabecita y se puso a observar que ya llevaban mucho tiempo allí, dando oportunidad a que llegaran dos personas no deseables en ese momento, así que tomo a Kaoru en sus brazos (cosa por lo cual ella no protesto mucho, ya que estaba asombrada por la reacción de rouroni [Já, la tonta pensará que él se la estaba secuestrando. ¡hey!, un momento, ¿no la esta llevando a donde habíamos acordado?¿a donde la lleva?, KENSHIN, ESPERAME!!!!] perdón por la interrupción, mi sub-conciente era el que hablaba [¿te traicionó el sub- conciente????] ¡YA CALLATE!, ¡upsss!, lo siento de nuevo, mejor sigamos con la historia), decía, que Kenshin tomo a Kaoru en sus brazos y saltando de rama en rama (para no dejar huellas que seguir) y a la velocidad muy característica de Battousai, se alejó del río y llevo a Kaoru a un lugar muy especial y hermoso dentro del bosque, y allí, por fin la bajó.  
  
Kaoru lanzó una pequeña protesta por la falta de contacto con el pecho de nuestro héroe (tan INOCENTE la niña ¿verdad?), retractándose después al lanzar una exclamación de admiración al ver el lugar donde estaban. Kaoru no había visto un lugar más hermoso, en toda su vida solo había visto uno, pero estaba un poco alejado de Tokio, así que no era probable, no podían haber viajado tanto.¿o si?  
  
Kaoru: (Con admiración) Kenshin. Este lugar, es.  
  
Kenshin: (Mirándola con expresión enamorada) Kaoru, quería traerte a un lugar especial para ti, uno que te hiciese recordar buenos momentos para poder decirte lo que espero que aceptes, porque quiero agradecerte lo que has hecho conmigo, gracias a ti he podido aceptar al Battousai que hay en mi y asimilarlo, me has ayudado aceptar mis culpas y corregir mis errores y yo ahora quiero darte algo que has anhelado desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Kaoru: ("¡OH, cielos! Me va a pedir matrimonio!!!!" Pensaba Kaoru, así que trato de controlarse y decir con voz algo firme y serena) Kenshin, tu sabes que te quiero mucho, eres una persona muy especial para mi y todo lo que he hecho, lo hice por que quería hacerlo, nunca por obligación, no tienes que devolverme nada mas que tu amistad ("pero que estas diciendo, TONTA" volvió a pensar Kaoru)  
  
Kenshin: Lo se Kaoru, pero también se que no podría dejar pasar esta oportunidad, se que has notado que Yahiko ha crecido y se está convirtiendo en un gran espadachín, y que Sanosuke ya no esta tan adicto al juego y al sake, que puede ser responsable de cuidar un hogar, así que yo me preguntaba si.  
  
Kaoru: (emocionadísima y volviendo a ver muchas estrellitas y corazoncitos de colores a su alrededor) SIIIIII...  
  
Kenshin: Pues, me preguntaba...  
  
Kaoru: (Mas emocionada que antes y elevándose en nubes de colores) SIIIIII..!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Si querrías..  
  
Kaoru: (Ya no aguantando más y con corazones en sus ojos) SIIII; ACEPTO!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: (Muy emocionado) ¡Que bueno Kaoru! Yo sabia que te gustaría ir de vacaciones a Okinawa, ahora podremos volver y arreglar todo para salir en tres días.  
  
Kaoru: ¡..!  
  
Recuerdan el final del capítulo pasado, si no se los recordaré: "¡ouch! [dijo Kaoru]. Si, definitivamente esa no era la mejor manera de hacer reaccionar a alguien de una sueño tan elevado como el que tenia Kaoru en ese momento, si no hubiese sido por que Kenshin la tenia bien sujeta de la cintura y espalda, ella se habría caído hacia atrás con una ENORME gota en la cabeza" [fin del recuerdo] Sip, es lo que creen, volvió a suceder lo mismo, y Kenshin no estaba del todo enojado que Kaoru aun estuviera en sus brazos, si no fuera porque al voltear a ver a Kaoru, solo vio unos ojos MUY rojos [Kenshin podría jurar que vio un atisbo de dorado en ellos] que le miraban, y luego, solo oscuridad e inconciencia.  
  
-------------------------------........-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
¿Qué tal? Nuestro pobre Kenshin parece que siempre termina golpeado por Kaoru, pero eso cambiara muy pronto, y no, nuestro querido pelirrojo no es masoquista, es solo que es una estrategia para. bueno, para algo será ¿no? Espero sus comentarios y gracias a los que han escrito reviews.  
  
Bueno, eso es todo, ¿adelanto para el próximo capítulo?, bueno, creo que ellos se van de viaje, pero primero tienen que decirles a Yahiko y Sanosuke que no los llevarán, pero ¿Quién será el valiente? ¿Kenshin?¿Kaoru?¿Megumi?¿Tae?¿Misao?¿El loro del vecino? No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo, que no tiene nombre, pero se aceptan sugerencias de cómo lo podría llamar.  
  
P.D.: Si es que no lo mencioné antes, lo que está dentro de paréntesis es lo que piensa el escritor del fic (ósea, yo). Ahora si, nos vemos. 


	3. ¿Quien es Akira Seiyuu?

¿Y AHORA QUE?  
  
Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo: los personajes de Samurai X no me pertenecen (ojala que así fuera), esta historia fue hecha con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, así que, por favor, no me demanden ni a mi ni a quienes la lean (se asustaron, ¿ne?) Agradecimientos a:  
  
Shiomei: Gracias por los ánimos.  
  
Mer: Tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible  
  
Nakuru-Tashida: Gracias por el comentario.  
  
Koneko-Dono: ¡Gracias Sensei!  
  
Kaily: Bueno, espero actualizar pronto, el problema es que salgo de vacaciones y es en el trabajo donde yo escribo, aunque, tratare de hacer, ¿ok?, gracias por el comentario.  
  
Por:  
  
Smcg2  
  
Capitulo III  
  
  
  
Bueno, en el capitulo pasado vimos como nuestro simpático pelirrojo era dejado en estado de inconciencia por la dulce Kaoru ([¡JÁ! Dulce mi abue.mffmfmmfmfmmf] perdonen a mi sub-conciente por favor, sigamos con la historia), bien, después de este incidente, Kaoru tuvo que llevar a Kenshin al Dojo, el cual por supuesto, se encontraba vacío (recordemos que los dos cabeza de chorlito se fueron al río a espiarlos y no habían regresado porque aun no los hallaban), Kaoru dejo a Kenshin en la entrada y ella se fue a cambiar, ya en su habitación, se puso a pensar en lo que Kenshin le había dicho "realmente no fue su culpa, yo me imagine todo lo que creí que me diría, yo y mi estúpida imaginación, ¡auchhhh!¡por que Kenshin tiene que ser tan baka!", así, pensando, se cambió y se puso a entrenar para despejar sus emociones.  
  
Bien, Kenshin ya había reaccionado y, además de tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tenía un problema, ¿Quién le diría a Sano y Yahiko que ellos no iban de vacaciones con el y Kaoru?, dándole vueltas al asunto, decidió salir y hablar con Megumi (ella si que sabia como controlar a Sano), luego iría al Akabeko a ver a Tsubame (Ella era la que podía ayudarlo con Yahiko) y luego iría de nuevo con el Dr. Genzai para que le ayudara con el dolor de cabeza que sentía al imaginar la reacción de los dos.  
  
Ya era el día en que debían partir y estaba todo el Kenshi-gumi despidiéndolos en el puerto, las cosas no habían salido tan mal como había planificado, Sanosuke y Yahiko formaron un GRAN berrinche gritando cosas como ¿Por qué no?¿a donde van?¿los dos SOLOS?, etc, etc, etc, gracias a kami que Megumi y Tsubame estaban presente y la cosa no fue tan larga, después de todo eran solo unas vacaciones ¿o no?, al tener ese pensamiento Kenshin solo pudo ruborizarse intensamente (¡ahhhh, pillin!, ¿Qué te traes entre manos?), Kaoru lo miró con extrañeza y Megumi con picardía "este Ken- san, ya le he dicho que no debe ser tan obvio o Kaoru sospechará". Bien, nuestra linda parejita subió al barco que los llevaría a. (disculpen, no lo puedo decir aquí porque Sano y Yahiko están presentes y conociéndolos, seguro agarran el siguiente barco con ese destino solo para satisfacer su hambre de chisme), bueno, ustedes ya saben (luego se los repito). En el barco, las cosas fueron mas o menos normales, si no es porque Kenshin no quería salir del camarote durante el viaje (Kenshin le había tomado aversión al mar desde lo de Shura), Kaoru le acompañaba en el cuarto tratando de calmarlo, por fin, la travesía culmino, llegando al hermoso pueblo de Okinawa (por fin pude decirlo, viva yo!!!), Kenshin y Kaoru bajaron del barco y se fueron rumbo a la posada a descansar (omitiré aquí el hecho de que al bajar del barco Kenshin salio corriendo y se puso a besar tierra firme y a decir que mas nunca volvería a montarse en un barco [escena bastante vergonzosa por lo demás] estoy de acuerdo contigo, "yo también", Kaoru ¿Qué haces en mi sección? "tengo derecho a expresarlo ya que yo lo viví" Ah, bueno, esta bien, ¿algo mas que quieras agregar? "si, que el baka de Kenshin se puso a llorar cuando le dije que tendríamos que volver en barco si queríamos regresar al Dojo, eso me dejo un poco de satisfacción por la vergüenza que me hizo pasar", [oye, ¿no crees que eres un poco vengativa e histérica] "¡¡COMO!!", oye Kaoru ¿no es ese Kenshin el que va con esa muchacha tan linda? "¿Donde, donde?, ese baka ¡KENSHINNNNN!!!" , fuiuuuuu, de la que nos salvamos, por cierto ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que te CALLES?, eso es lo malo de tener un sub-conciente tan BOCON [oye, compara pero no ofendas, además.mfmfmfmfmfmfmf] perdonen mis queridos lectores, después de este pequeño inconveniente seguiremos con la historia [mfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmfmf]).  
  
Decíamos que Kenshin y Kaoru llegaron a una linda posada, al parecer la mas cara de todo Okinawa, Kaoru solo se imaginaba en cuanto les iban a salir esas vacaciones cuando que do sorprendida por el trato que le dieron a Kenshin.  
  
¡.!: Bienvenido Sr. Himura, pase por favor, le estábamos esperando.  
  
Kenshin: Gracias, me gustaría ver a Akira-dono.  
  
Akira: (saliendo de detrás del mostrador de la recepción) Kenshin, que alegría verte.  
  
Kenshin: Akira-dono.  
  
Kaoru solo veía (con la cara muy roja de celos) como estos dos personajes se abrazaban como dos viejos amigos (o algo mas???), por cierto, Akira es una linda chica muy parecida a Yumi, con ese toque de elegancia de una dama samurai, con su cabello delicadamente recogido y un kimono muy elegante y revelador de color rojo con detalles en amarillo pálido que hacía resaltar su blanca piel, era tan alta como Kenshin y su porte era distinguido ([como que a Kaoru le dieron con alguien MUCHO mejor que ella] ¿Cómo te desamarraste de las vías del tren? [que acaso no ves "Bugs Bunny y el Pato Lucas] ¿..!!!? [olvídalo, no se como puedo ser el sub conciente de alguien como tu, Hiko Seijuro tenia raz.] se ve a mi dulce persona envolviendo en tirro de embalar a este fastidioso ser y colgándolo de una cuerda, tal como lo haría Pier Nodoyuna con Penélope Glamour, ¡SI! Así te quedaras quieta un rato, mientras no te muevas, no caerás en el acantilado con cocodrilos salvajes de Cuba en el fondo, bien ¿Dónde estaba? ¡Ha, si!, en el encuentro de dos viejos amigos). Bien, decía que Kaoru veía con celos como se reencontraban estos viejos amigos, Kenshin entonces se separa y le presenta a Akira a Kaoru.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, quiero presentarle a Akira Seiyuu, Jefa del Segundo Destacamento del IshinIshin y mi ex-jefa.  
  
Akira: Es realmente un placer conocer a la joven y hermosa esposa de mi querido amigo Himura.  
  
Kaoru: (Más roja que un tomate por la vergüenza de los celos y por el comentario de Akira) es.un.placer.Akira-san.  
  
Kenshin: Realmente Akira-dono, Kaoru y yo no somos .  
  
Akira: (Ignorando a Kenshin) ¡Oh no! Kaoru- san, el placer es mío, por cierto, evitemos esos tontos formalismos, llámame Akira y yo te llamare Kaoru, ¿bien?  
  
Kaoru: Bien, si, pero.  
  
Akira: Nada de peros, ahora los llevare a su habitación y luego les mostrare toda mi posada, sígueme Kenshin, les aseguro que tendrán la mejor luna de miel que se puedan imaginar.  
  
Y así siguió y siguió y siguió hablando, parecía que nada la detenía, en especial por la amabilidad que desplegaba con Kaoru, parecía una hermana mayor dándole consejos de recién casada, pues al terminar el recorrido y llegar a la habitación tanto Kenshin como Kaoru estaban mas rojos que la salsa para pizzas de todas las "ayudas" que les daba Akira, cuando por fin los dejó en la habitación, no sabían por donde empezar (comenzando que solo tenían UNA habitación ya que, Akira, pensando que estaban recién casados, les dejo la mejor habitación de la posada [que parecía mas un hotel 5 estrellas que otra cosa] gracias por la aclaración ¿UH?!! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? [(con típica mirada de perrito agonizando) nada, yo solo estaba mirando, es todo, prometo portarme bien ¿puedo quedarme?¿puedo, puedo, puedo, si, si, si?] (con cara derrotada) ¡Arggggg! Esta bien, pero no intervengas ¿de acuerdo? [¡SIIIIIIII!]), Kenshin reacciono primero.  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru, lo siento, yo trate., pero no entendía. y no paraba de hablar y..  
  
Kaoru: No te preocupes Kenshin, te comprendo, Akira es muy linda con nosotros y , considerando que hay una convención en estos momento, no creo que tenga otra habitación disponible, así que seamos positivos y compartamos esta, total, somos dos personas adultas, ¿no?  
  
Kenshin: (con cara sonriente otra vez) Si Kaoru, yo puedo dormir en esta sala y tu puedes dormir en el cuarto, ¿bien?  
  
Kaoru: Me parece excelente.  
  
Lo que no sabia Kaoru y que Kenshin se lo ocultaba bastante bien, era que Akira SI sabia que ellos no estaban casados y a propósito les dio una sola habitación como un favor especial que Kenshin le pidiera, Akira no tenia ningún inconveniente en ayudar a Kenshin, ya que él mismo Battousai la salvó en varias ocasiones del Shinsengumi, así que le debía la vida, además le parecía gracioso que quien fuera el Gran Hitokiri Battousai ahora estaba convertido en un adolescente tímido ante una chica, muy dulce, por cierto ([se ve que no la conoce] ¿Qué te dije? [lo siento, no vuelve a pasar] eso espero) , ella se había propuesto que al terminar las vacaciones, Kaoru Kamiya se con fuera convertida en la esposa de Kenshin Himura, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.  
  
Akira: ¡CLARO QUE LO LOGRARE, ELLOS SE CASARAN AL TERMINAR LA SEMANA, YO, LA GRAN AKIRA SEIYUU, LA DIOSA DEL AMOR, LO LOGRARE, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!  
  
Varias personas que pasaban delante de la recepción se le quedaron viendo muy asustados, mientras que otros salieron huyendo, Akira, al darse cuenta se ríe por lo debajito y le sale una gran gota en la cabeza, no está de más decir que sus empleados ya tenían otra muy grande desde hacia rato. Mientras tanto, una pareja que está llegando, llama la atención de los presentes, ya que la mujer tiene una belleza muy extraña, se podría decir que cautiva a los hombres a su paso, el hombre, en cambio, podría atemorizar con solo su mirada profunda, ambos se acercan a la recepción donde Akira, al reconocerlos, se pone tensa y en espera de que suceda lo peor.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------........-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
¿Qué tal? Aparece en escena un nuevo personaje, Akira Seiyuu, ella es muy dulce y elegante, aunque a veces se le sale lo buena amiga, bueno, mas adelante sabran mas de esta chica tan especial, otra cosa, si, ella fue la jefecita de nuestro pobre Kenshin durante la era Tokugawa, además ¿Quiénes eran esa pareja que entró al hotel?, pueden escribir para decir quienes pueden ser.  
  
Bueno, eso es todo, ¿adelanto para el próximo capítulo?, bueno, Akira los lleva a los baños públicos de agua caliente donde se encuentran a alguien muy conocido para ellos, (Kenshin ya se lo encuentra hasta en la sopa)No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo para averiguar quien mas se va a meter en la vida de estos dos personajes.  
  
P.D.: Pues, esta vez no tengo nada que comentar [yo si], como decía, no HAY NADA que comentar [tu, busu, hija de..] ¿Qué dijiste? [nada, jefecita, nada importante, mi buena jefe, amada por Zeus] ya, ya, ya, que me sonrojas, bueno, ahora si, hasta la próxima. 


	4. ¿Akira y Saito?

¿Y AHORA QUE?  
  
Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo: los personajes de Samurai X no me pertenecen (lastima), esta historia fue hecha con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, así que, por favor, no me demanden ni a mi ni a quienes la lean (se asustaron, ¿ne?)  
  
DATOS SOBRE PERSONAJES NUEVOS: Akira Seiyuu: Una chica de 29 años de edad (aunque no los aparenta pues a veces se comporta como una chiquilla de 15 años). Alta, hermosa, cabello negro recogido en un hermoso moño muy al estilo del Japón feudal, ojos verde oscuro, mirada dulce y sonrisa seductora, de buena figura (no soy buena para las descripciones físicas, así que hagan un esfuerzo e imagínensela, ¿OK?) fue la líder del grupo al que perteneció Battousai el destajador, ella era la cerebro del grupo, quien planeaba las estrategias e indicaba las personas que debían ser eliminadas, por eso Kenshin la presenta como una de las lideres de IshinIshin, en el pasado cometió muchos errores (al igual que Battousai), pero después de la guerra se regeneró y lo único que solicitó del gobierno fue que le dejarán las tierras de su familia (ellos vivían en Okinawa) y el dinero de su herencia (ella es una dama samurai, por tanto, era MUY rica); siendo de familia samurai, tiene un control excepcional de la espada, usa una Sakabattou ya que al ser la última maestra de su técnica la máxima es que "el control de la espada debe ser para beneficio de los demás, no personal", por tanto dedujo que no era de mucho beneficio en una comunidad el matar a sus integrantes (aunque sí daba ordenes para que otros lo hicieran, ella no mato personalmente a nadie), aunque hay ocasiones en que usa una especie de Katana (muy parecida a la que usa Aoshi Shinomori) para defenderse en ataques cortos, esta Katana también tiene el filo invertido, por cierto, un dato es que ella aprecia mucho a Kenshin, pues se siente culpable de que por ordenes de ella él tuviese que matar a tanta gente y se convirtiera en Battousai el Destajador, por eso hará todo lo que este a su alcance para verlo muy feliz (sin segundas intenciones, ella no esta enamorada y nunca lo estará de nuestro querido Kenshin, pero eso no lo sabe Kaoru), otro dato, ODIA INTENSAMENTE a Saito (sentimiento que es muy bien retribuido), ya que en varias ocasiones, él intento matarla, lo bueno es que algo ocurría y se salvaba, sin contar que es amiguísima de Tokio, lo malo es que no contó con que su peor y mas odiado enemigo y su mejor amiga ¡se casarían!, pero bueno, ni modo, por eso no mata a Saito (aunque lo ha intentado varias veces), por consideración a su amiga, pero lo fastidia y le hace la vida imposible siempre que puede, siempre que puede, la única que logra separarlos es Tokio.  
  
Shie Mizuno: Mediana estatura, cabello y ojos color canela, el cabello lo tiene largo hasta la mitad de la espalda recogido en una trenza, mirada seria y no sonríe mucho. Tiene la misma edad de su jefe, ella es la asistente de Akira tanto durante la guerra como en la posada, es muy analítica y respetuosa, le gusta hacer las cosas correctas siempre, sin embargo, para ella las cosas correctas son las que le manda su jefe, es como la voz de la razón de Akira, siempre en control de la situación, ella se comporta como la mamá de Akira (o mejor, como su hermana mayor), por supuesto, es mucho mas madura que la misma Akira. Ella es la que recibe a Kaoru y Kenshin el día que llegan.  
  
Posada: Realmente no es un personaje, tampoco se que nombre ponerle (se aceptan sugerencias), pero es bueno que sepan donde se desarrollará el resto de la trama, se diferencia de las clásicas posadas japonesas, ya que Akira (su dueña) tuvo mucho contacto con europeos durante la guerra y copió algunos estilos de ellos, lo que convierte a su posada en una combinación de culturas japonesa y europea con todos sus beneficios y una de las posadas mas visitadas en todo Japón, por eso Akira no tenia mas habitaciones que ofrecer a Kenshin y Kaoru (claro, tampoco lo haría si tuviera una, el chiste es que estén los dos SOLOS en una de las habitaciones, además Kenshin si había apartado dos habitaciones, pero, ya conocerán a Akira poco a poco.), ya que sigue el método de reservar las habitaciones por el aumento de la demanda.  
  
Ahora si, empecemos:  
  
Por:  
  
Smcg2  
  
Capitulo IV  
  
El capitulo anterior vimos que una pareja estaba llegando a la posada, una mujer muy hermosa y un temido hombre, bueno, es hora de que sepan quien es.[espera, jefa ¿puedo decirlo yo, puedo, puedo, puedo???] si esta bien, dilo. [GRACIAS!!!!!!, bueno, a través de la semana hemos recibido numerosos e-mail (realmente fueron 3) donde nos decían quien podía ser la pareja en cuestión, y puedo decirles, queridas amigas que ¡SE EQUIVOCARON! (¡¡¡OYE!!!)[perdón jefa, pero era muy tentador hacer esto y..] (¡YA ESTA BUENO, TERMINA DE UNA VEZ Y SIN BROMAS!) [¡¡ESTA BIEN, PERO NO ME GRITE!!!!] (¡NO TE ESTOY GRITANTO!)[¡QUE SI!] (Ejem, bueno, disculpa y por favor, ¿puedes seguir?) [Asi está mejor, ve que con un poco de educación todo cambia, por eso digo que..] (¡YA, CONTINUA!) [perdón.!!! Bueno, si, los que escribieron tienen razón, son Tokio y Saito] (Ya, ves que no era tan difícil) [ gruñona.] (que dijiste?) [nada Jefa, que que bueno que trabajo con usted y no con otro escritores de fics como.] (ya, mejor deja las cosas hasta allí ¿quieres? Ahora sigamos con la historia).  
  
Bien, decíamos que cuando entraron Tokio y Saito, Akira puso mala cara y se preparó para lo peor, cuando esta pareja llegó a la recepción Tokio saludo a Akira:  
  
Tokio: (Con cara realmente contenta) Akira, mi amiga ¿como estas?  
  
Akira: (Mirando solo a Tokio y con una sonrisa muy dulce)Hola Tokio, bien, gracias, pero te esperábamos desde ayer, ¿que sucedió?  
  
Tokio: El barco se retrasó en salir un día, no contábamos con eso, parece que esperaban a un personaje importante y por eso llegamos hasta hoy.  
  
Akira rió por lo bajo, ya que ella era la que pagó una buena suma de dinero para que el barco esperara a que Kenshin y Kaoru subieran.  
  
Akira: (con una cara de preocupación.) ¡Valla, que inconveniente!, pero lo importante es que ya estas aquí, me alegra mucho, tu estadía será única.  
  
Tokio: querrás decir NUESTRA estadía, Hajime, saluda. Akira entonces observa con una cara de infinito odio y repulsión a la persona que se encuentra al lado de su buena amiga.  
  
Saito: ¡.!  
  
Akira: (Con toda la carga de malestar que es posible imaginar) Veo que trajiste a "humito" contigo, bueno, yo siempre dije que nadie es perfecto.  
  
Saito: Sigues siendo la misma, yo mismo debí cortarte la lengua hace mucho tiempo ya que no sabes usarla.  
  
Akira ¡Y habla!¡valla! creo que el tener cerebro no es necesario para vivir.  
  
Saito: ¡TU.!!!  
  
Tokio: (interponiéndose entre los dos) ¡YA! Calmense, Hajime, dijiste que te comportarías, además recuerda que son MIS vacaciones y me prometiste que serian MUY tranquilas.  
  
Saito: Esta bien, pero mantenla alejada de mi, ¡Y DILE QUE NO ME LLAME HUMITO!  
  
Akira: (Siendo bastante sarcástica al decirlo) Esta bien "humito", perdón por decir la verdad.  
  
Tokio: (Antes que Saito responda)¡DIJE QUE BASTA!, ahora, por favor Akira, ¿puedes indicarnos nuestra habitación?  
  
Akira: (Sin ninguna expresión) Shie los llevará.  
  
Akira y Saito se lanzan una última mirada de rayos fulminantes antes de separarse. Shie ya conocía como reaccionaria su jefa, por eso, caminó lo mas rápido por el pasillo hasta llegar a una habitación sumamente hermosa y tranquila, abrió la puerta y les dejo entrar, se ofreció para cualquier cosa que necesitase la pareja y salio rápidamente para ir donde su jefa "ya me imagino como estará", y no se equivocaba, su jefa no estaba en la recepción, así que encargo su cuidado a otra chica que estaba cerca y fue directo al lugar favorito de su jefa para pasar esos momentos de frustración: el Dojo de entrenamiento de su familia. Efectivamente, allí encontró a Akira con su Sakabattou destrozando un palo de madera con imitación a muñeco.  
  
Akira ¡POR QUE? ¿POR QUE? ¿POR QUE? POR QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mientras mas repetía la frase, mas fuerte le pegaba al pobre muñeco, hasta que finalmente, cayo exhausta, esa fue la señal para Shie de acercarse.  
  
Shie: Jefa, usted sabia que esto pasaría.  
  
Akira: (Con tono de cansancio) Lo se Shie, pero es que no puedo acostumbrarme, ¡LO ODIOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Shie: (Acunándola como si fuera una niña) Ya, tranquila, usted sabia que esto pasaría, ahora debe de lidiar con esto de la mejor forma.  
  
Akira: Lo se, pero es que.... (soltándose de pronto) ¡ESO ES! (mirando a Shie y con expresión maquiavélica) ¡Ya se que haremos para que "ese" no me amargue la vida mientras este aquí!  
  
Shie: (Asustada) ¿Haremos?...  
  
Akira: (Con una cara de enojo) Si "haremos" (con un tinte de amenaza en la voz) ¿algún problema?  
  
Shie: (Con una gota en su cabeza y moviendo sus manos delante de ella con expresión nerviosa) ¡No jefa, solo quería asegurarme de escuchar bien!!!, pero, ¿y que pasara con Himura-san?  
  
Akira: ¡Auchhhh!, ya me había olvidado de Kenshin, rayos!, ese humito es TAN exasperante que me hace olvidar de cosas que si son realmente importantes, bueno, como esto es prioridad uno, debemos seguir con el plan para que Kenshin y Kaoru estén juntos  
  
Diciendo esto, Akira se levanto y se fue caminando a su habitación a cambiarse para volver a verse como la encantadora mujer que siempre es, Shie solo suspiro aliviada de que a su jefa se le hubiese olvidado por el momento su problema con Saito Hajime.  
  
El primer paso del plan de Akira consistía en invitar (para ella la palabra NO ACEPTO no existe) a Kenshin y Kaoru esa misma noche a los baños con aguas termales (tan característicos en Japón), el chiste era que también tendrían una linda y privada cena romántica a la luz de la luna, esa noche era perfecta, ya lo tenía todo listo, solo faltaba sacar a los tortolitos de su recamara y para eso, estaba.  
  
Akira: Vamos, Shie, tienes que hacerlo, sabes que yo tengo que ver que todo funcione bien.  
  
Shie: (Con cara de disgusto y resignación) Pero, ¿Por qué yo, jefa?  
  
Akira: Ya te lo dije, solo confió en ti para que las cosas salgan bien.  
  
Shie: (Con cara de que no confiaba en eso) Pero, y si no quieren venir?  
  
Akira: (Con algo de exasperación en su voz y perdiendo la paciencia [la paciencia no es una de sus principales virtudes]) Pues, ¡Oblígalos!¡Yo que se!¡inventa algo!  
  
Shie: (Ya con un tono de completa resignación) Esta bien, solo espero que esto no incomode a Himura-san  
  
Akira: (Con aire triunfal) Vamos, Shie, no seas pesimista, además, soy YO la que esta trazando el plan, NADA puede salir mal.  
  
Shie hubiese estado con una completa confianza en su jefa si no fuera por.  
  
Saito: ¡Si claro, como no!  
  
Sip, Saito pasaba en ese momento por allí, tal vez había bajado al comedor a buscar algo de comida para el y Tokio y por casualidad, había escuchado la conversación de Akira y Shie, Shie palideció, Akira solo contuvo la respiración por un momento, impresionantemente se calmó y se volteó muy despacio hasta encontrárselo de frente, para decir con el mas dulce tono de voz..,  
  
Akira: ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ PEDAZO DE..!!!!????..,.-  
  
Saito: Huyyyyy, ¿con esa boquita besas a tu madre?  
  
Akira ¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tokio: (Apareciendo muy a tiempo al escuchar los gritos) Saito, aquí estas, te he estado esperando, vamos, tengo hambre (decía al tiempo que lo jalaba)  
  
Saito: (Mirando con expresión divertida a Akira) Espera Tokio, creo que va a decir algo mas.  
  
Tokio: Dije que VAMOS!!!, que tengas buenas noches Akira.  
  
-.-------------------......------------------  
  
Interludio.- Kenshin y Kaoru, al escuchar esos gritos, salen de la habitación para ver que pudo haber ocurrido, Shie se da cuenta y, evitando que vean a Saito por todo los medios, les dice que todo está bien, que solo fue una alarma que se activo sola ¡-@UU@-¡ [ni yo me lo creí], bueno, Kenshin se imaginó que era un arranque de esos tan famosos que le dan a su ex-jefa de vez en cuando y arrastro a una no muy convencida Kaoru a la Habitación diciéndole que confiaba en Akira-san y que todo estaría bien, que no se preocupara. -.-------------------......--------------------  
  
La escena era esta: Tokio jalando a un Saito muerto de la risa y quien trataba de equilibrar los platones de comida, Akira con una asustada Shie, quien veía a su jefa totalmente roja de la rabia y a punto de golpear lo primero que viera (esa era la reacción típica de Akira después de ver a Saito), lo malo era que ELLA estaba en ese momento en frente de su jefa.  
  
Sin embargo, solo habían pasado unos minutos (que parecían horas) cuando Akira volvió a la normalidad, siendo la dulce mujer que era, terminando de preparar los detalles de esa noche, una noche por demás inolvidable, no solo para Kenshin y Kaoru, sino también para el resto de nuestros protagonistas, Shie no tuvo mas valor para decirle que no.  
  
  
  
-------------------------------........-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Bueno, eso es todo, si ya se que no han llegado a los baños aun, pero es que este capitulo se me hizo demasiado largo, yo quería que supieran como era la relación que tenían Akira y Saito, ¿les gusto?¿adelanto para el próximo capítulo?, bueno, Shie ahora si los lleva a los baños públicos de agua caliente donde se encuentran a alguien muy conocido para ellos, (Kenshin ya se lo encuentra hasta en la sopa) y Akira, bueno, formara la primera guerra mundial en Japón. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo para averiguar por que todo el mundo tiene que meterse con nuestros dos queridos personajes.  
  
P.D.: Notaron que nuestro sub-conciente no intervino casi en este capìtulo? 


	5. El principio de un final

¿Y AHORA QUE?  
  
Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo: los personajes de Samurai X no me pertenecen (lastima), esta historia fue hecha con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro, así que, por favor, no me demanden ni a mi ni a quienes la lean (se asustaron, ¿ne?)  
  
Capitulo anterior: La escena era esta: Tokio jalando a un Saito muerto de la risa y quien trataba de equilibrar los platones de comida, Akira con una asustada Shie, quien veía a su jefa totalmente roja de la rabia y a punto de golpear lo primero que viera (esa era la reacción típica de Akira después de ver a Saito), lo malo era que ELLA estaba en ese momento en frente de su jefa.  
  
Sin embargo, solo habían pasado unos minutos (que parecían horas) cuando Akira volvió a la normalidad, siendo la dulce mujer que era, terminando de preparar los detalles de esa noche, una noche por demás inolvidable, no solo para Kenshin y Kaoru, sino también para el resto de nuestros protagonistas, Shie no tuvo mas valor para decirle que no.  
  
Capitulo V.  
  
Aunque la situación en ese momento era todo un desastre, Shie solo tenia ojos para su jefa, ya que temía lo peor, y ocurrió, Akira estaba rodeada de una extraña aura, aunque hace un rato estaba mojada, ahora se encontraba seca, como si un fuego la hubiese envuelto en tan solo un instante, Shie no se equivocaba, ya que Akira había sufrido un repentino cambio de temperatura por causa de una rabieta MUY grande, Shie tembló al recordar lo que había sucedido tan solo unas horas antes.  
  
Flash back.......-  
  
Akira: (muy risueña) Shie, ¿entendiste todo lo que te dije?  
  
Shie: (con cara de resignación) Si jefa, lo entendí todo.  
  
Akira: (Sonriendo) ¡Bien!, entonces ¡manos a la obra!  
  
Shie salio caminado muy rápido, dejando a una Akira muy contenta, dando saltitos de acá para allá, mientras caminaba pensaba que mientras terminara mas rápido, mas rápido podría estar en su recamara haciendo lo que mas le gustaba, meditar, pero aunque ese pensamiento hizo que sonriera un poco al pensar en lo cómoda que iba a estar en unas horas, se tropezó con un Kenshin que salía de la habitación.  
  
Shie: Perdón, Himura-san, no le vi, es que .-  
  
Kenshin: (con su habitual dulce sonrisa) No se preocupe, Shie-san, todo esta bien, no paso nada.  
  
Shie: Por cierto, Himura-san, Akira-san le requiere en el hall en este momento.  
  
Kenshin: (Pensando) "Akira-san? Que extraño y mas a estas horas" (haciendo una reverencia) gracias Shie-san, iré enseguida.  
  
Shie: De nada, Himura-san.  
  
Shie camino unos pasos y espero detrás de una pared a que Kenshin desapareciera por el pasillo, luego regreso a la entrada de la puerta y toco.  
  
Kaoru: (abriendo la puerta) ¡OH!, Shie-san, ¿en que puedo ayudarla?  
  
Shie: Kaoru-san, espero no molestarla ahora, pero traigo un encargo de parte de Akira-san.  
  
Kaoru: ¿Un encargo?  
  
Al instante, Shie trono los dedos y un grupo de personas con varias cajas apareció de pronto entrando a la habitación de una confundida Kaoru que solo podía ver lo que ocurría, Shie, comprensivamente introdujo a Kaoru nuevamente al cuarto y cerro la puerta.  
  
Shie: (pensando) "Bien, aquí vamos"  
  
Kaoru: Shie-san ¿Quién es toda esta gente? ¿Qué hacen en mi cuarto?  
  
Shie: Tranquila, Kaoru-san, este es un obsequio de parte de Akira-san por motivo de su llegada.  
  
Kaoru: Pero ¡que es todo esto? (dijo señalando las cajas que se encontraban en la cama y el piso de la habitación)  
  
Shie la miro y con una señal suya, las mujeres abrieron la primera caja, al observar lo que era Kaoru solo pudo contener el aliento, ante sus ojos estaba el Kimono mas hermoso que jamás había visto, era de una suave tela china, una especie de seda, a la vista se veía sumamente frágil, de color rojo oscuro con detalles de delicadas flores de sakura en hilo dorado, parecía el traje de una princesa, Kaoru tenia miedo de solo tocarlo, pensaba que desaparecería al tacto, Shie la miraba con una expresión muy dulce, Kaoru parecía una niña a la que le han regalado algo que nunca hubiese soñado que fuera alguna vez suyo, Shie hizo otra seña y al instante le mostraron a Kaoru el contenido de la siguiente caja: un par de zapatilla que hacían juego con el Kimono, seguida de un suave chal de una muselina que parecía deshacerse de lo transparente, del mismo color del Kimono con los mismos detalles en dorado, Kaoru estaba muda del asombro, solo volteo a ver a Shie, quien le confirmo con la cabeza que eso era solo suyo, Kaoru aun no podía creerlo, en eso, Shie hablo.  
  
Shie: Kaoru-san, Akira-san espera que este pequeño presente sea de su agrado, dentro de las otras cajas se encuentran Kimonos y accesorios para que los use mientras dure su estadía en nuestro Hotel y me ha encomendado que la prepare para una cena formal que tendrán dentro de una hora cerca de los baños termales como parte de la bienvenida que da este hostal a sus huéspedes, por favor permítanos prepararle.  
  
Kaoru: (Sin dejar de ver el Kimono) ¿Prepararme?  
  
Shie: Si, prepararla.  
  
Y a su señal, dos de las mujeres que traían las cajas se acercaron a Kaoru y la trasladaron al baño, donde la ayudaron a darse un baño con flores de jazmines, Kaoru se sentía como una verdadera princesa, nunca la habían tratado así, incluso se alarmo un poco cuando la ayudaron a desvestirse, pero después de un rato solo pudo relajarse ante el cuidado con que la trataban, luego del baño le aplicaron un agradable masaje con aceites emolientes, la peinaron, le sujetaron el cabello en un hermoso moño y le adornaron con una sola flor de sakura en el, luego la vistieron con el kimono, las zapatillas, el ultimo toque era el chal y, ¡LISTA!. Kaoru no podía creer lo que veía al verse al espejo, nunca pensó que la hermosísima mujer que se encontraba frente a ella ¡fuera ella misma!, solo volteo a ver a Shie.  
  
Kaoru: (Con lagrimas en los ojos) ¿Cómo podría agradecerle, Shie-san?  
  
Shie: (Con una gran sonrisa) No tiene nada que agradecerme, Kaoru-san, solo diviértase esta noche.  
  
Kaoru: (Percatándose de pronto que Kenshin no había aparecido) ¡Cielos! me olvide de Kenshin.  
  
Shie: No se preocupe, Himura-san ya la esta esperando abajo.  
  
Kaoru: ¿En verdad?  
  
Kaoru se deleitaba al pensar en como reaccionaria Kenshin al verla así arreglada, se imaginaba la cantidad astronómica de "oros" que diría en pocos segundos.  
  
Shie: Si, es mas, ya debe estar esperando, debe apresurarse Kaoru-san, no debe llegar tarde.  
  
Kaoru: (Caminado hacia la puerta) Tiene razón (se detiene frente a la puerta abierta y se voltea a ver a Shie con una sonrisa) ¡Gracias!  
  
Shie: Fue todo un placer.  
  
Acto seguido, Kaoru sale por la puerta rápidamente, para no hacer esperar a su amado Kenshin.  
  
Fin Flash Back ........-  
  
Shie no podía creer que había disfrutado ese momento, realmente el hacer feliz a alguien le había hecho sentir una gran satisfacción, pensaba que su jefa lo había disfrutado también, pero luego, paso lo que nunca debió haber pasado, y ahora, temía por la seguridad de los presentes, en el estado en que se encontraba su jefa en este momento, podría destruir todo el Hotel en pocos minutos y nadie, ni el temido Battosai ni el temerario Lobo de Mibu juntos podrían detenerla, Shie REALMENTE estaba asustada.  
  
Sin embargo, Akira tenia una mezcla de sentimientos (ira, rabia, dolor, desprecio, rechazo, dolor, miedo), los cuales no podía controlar, no podía creer que todo por lo cual había luchado durante tanto tiempo se iba por una cañería y todo por culpa de esas "personas", no podía creerlo, solo podía recordar cuanto le costo el convencer a Kenshin para que estuviera listo para la cena.  
  
Flash Back........-  
  
Akira estaba esperando a Kenshin en el hall, ya tenia todo planeado, todo saldría perfecto, no podía contener toda la alegría que tenia por dentro, estaba orgullosa de si misma por planear algo tan bueno e infalible [eso creía ella, por supuesto] (¿QUE haces tu aquí?) [Hola jefa, ¿me extraño?] (Siiiii, claaaarrrrrooooo) [detecto un detalle de ironía en su voz] (como crees, si tu eres mi subconsciente favorito) [si, claro y el único que la aguanta] (¿Cómo?) [dije, que soy la única que la extraña] (¡Ahhhhhh!, bueno, y ¿Qué haces aquí?) [Bueno, pues estoy viendo esta historia desde hace rato y me parece.]  
  
Akira: ¡Hey! Ustedes dos, no creen que deberían de estar contando que va a pasar, ¿saben? Los lectores no tienen todo el dia para estar escuchándolas a ustedes dos.  
  
[Huuuyyyyy!, pero que genio] (ella tiene razón, después hablaremos tu y yo subconsciente, y por favor, ¡NO TE METAS EN LA HISTORIA!) [bien, bien, pero no tiene que tratarme así, yo, que soy la única que la quiere, que la estima, que la extraña, que. ] (ya, ya entendí, tranquila, solo deseo terminar este capitulo, así, que si, por favor, puedes dejarme terminar esta historia, te lo agradecería) [voy a pensarlo] (¡COMO!) [ya, ya, vale, esta bien, me quedo tranquila] (gracias) bien, ahora, a seguir con la historia.  
  
Akira: Ya era la hora.  
  
Vaya, ya todo el mundo se cree critico, bueno, ¿Dónde iba?, a si, Akira se vanagloriaba por ser tan lista e idear un gran plan cuando llega Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin: (pensando) "ya me estaba aburriendo atrás por estar esperando" Akira-san, ¿me necesita? "rayos, así no era el guión, bueno, es casi igual, ni modo"  
  
Akira: (Algo confundida, pero decidida a seguir con la historia, ya que se le paga por finalizarla rápido y no por horas) ¡Ah! ¡Kenshin! Que bueno que estas aquí, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.  
  
Kenshin: ¿Que le acompañe? ¿A dónde?  
  
Akira: ¡Kenshin no baka! Dije que me acompañaras y punto, ahora sígueme.  
  
Kenshin: (Algo aturdido por el grito) Esta bien, Akira-san.  
  
Akira: Mucho mejor, ahora vamos.  
  
Akira y Kenshin comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, dieron la vuelta al hotel, entraron por una puerta lateral, y giraron a la derecha, caminaron por un pasillo, al final de este se veía una pequeña tienda a la cual entraron, al estar dentro, Kenshin se sorprendió cuando Akira dio las ordenes al señor que estaba esperándolos, al instante tres hombres salieron de detrás de una pared con algo en las manos, Kenshin se tenso, pero la firme mano de Akira sobre su hombro lo relajo nuevamente, ella dio indicaciones y comenzaron a medir a Kenshin por todos lados, luego desaparecieron y al cabo de unos minutos volvieron a aparecer con algo en las manos, cuando le quitaron el Gi rosado "Fucsia" (si Kenshin, fucsia) se sorprendió, pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando le colocaron un suave Gi color azul marino con el diseño de un dragón de aire en hilos plateados que comenzaba con la cabeza en la parte de adelante, en especifico en el pecho, seguía por el hombro derecho bajando por la espalda y terminando la cola casi en el borde de de Gi en su parte izquierda, justo debajo del tórax en el lado izquierdo, el Hakama era blanco, combinado perfectamente con el Gi, el cual resaltaba su cabellera roja y sus ojos violetas, cuando Kenshin se estaba mirando al espejo, los hombres le volvieron a quitar el Gi azul y lo guiaron detrás de la tienda, a un cuarto donde le indicaron que se desvistiera y tomara un baño tibio, el cual realmente se veía tentador ya que había sufrido mucho durante el viaje, así que sin protestar se metió, lo malo era que no había visto a Akira la cual entraba por la puerta en ese momento, al notarlo, Kenshin solo atino a meterse casi completamente en la bañera, en cambio Akira solo observaba un papel que tenia en la mano y comenzó a hablar a Kenshin muy despacio para que entendiera cada una de sus palabras.  
  
Akira: Bien, Kenshin, te lo explicare solo una vez, si tienes alguna pregunta solo dímelo ¿estas escuchando?  
  
Kenshin: (Muy abochornado) Si, Akira-san  
  
Akira: (Aun mirando el papel) Bien, después que te preparen estos amables caballeros, te dirigirás a las aguas termales, donde esperaras en una mesa preparada especialmente para esta noche, donde se celebrara la llegada de los nuevos huéspedes al hotel, Kaoru ya esta avisada, así que no te preocupes que ella llegara allí, ¡ah! Otra cosa, le llevaras esto como un obsequio de tu parte, no pretenderás llegar a una cena y no llevarle nada a una dama ¿verdad?.  
  
Con una señal, uno de los hombres entro y le trajo una caja pequeña, cuando Akira la abrió sonrió y al dar vuelta hacia Kenshin, pego un grito y soltó la caja para poder cubrirse los ojos, lo que vio fue al pobre Kenshin casi hundido en el agua, tapándose lo mas que podía y mas rojo como su cabello, Akira solo atino a descargarle un golpe que lo dejo con los ojos en espiral.  
  
Akira: ¡HENTAI!¡COMO SE TE OCURRE NO AVISARME QUE ESTABAS ASÍ!  
  
Kenshin: (Aun con espirales en los ojos) No me dio tiempo...-  
  
Akira: ¡PUES DEBISTE HABERME INTERRUMPIDO!  
  
Kenshin: Pero, es que no le gusta y no se deja...-  
  
Akira: ¡QUIERES DECIR QUE YO SOY LA CULPABLE!  
  
Kenshin: No, realmente no quise decir eso, no me mal entienda, es que, ¡OH, vaya! Es realmente tarde.  
  
Akira: ¡OH! es cierto, el tiempo, como corre, vamos Kenshin apresúrate, sino llegaras tarde a la cena.  
  
Diciendo esto, Akira salio muy sonriente, olvidándose por completo de lo que había pasado minutos antes, lo bueno es que Kenshin sabia que solo había que volverla a concentrar el lo que mas le interesaba para que se olvidara por completo de cualquier escaramuza que pudiese haber ocurrido, lo bueno es que no lo sabían los enemigos, sino, la fiesta que hubiesen hecho al conocer el punto débil de su jefa. Bueno, Kenshin se relajo un instante, termino y salio, se vistió y peino, y cuando termino, Akira lo esperaba afuera, al verlo, Akira sonrió de lo guapo y cambiado que se veía su protegido y amigo, aun no podía creer que ese fuera el mismo asesino que ella había tenido bajo sus ordenes en la guerra de Meijí, en eso una sombra cubrió su rostro, pero solo por un momento, en verdad se sentía culpable de que Kenshin hubiese sufrido durante tanto tiempo, pero ahora era la oportunidad de que fuera feliz, y ella lo ayudaría a conseguirlo, así que lo animo a que se fuera de inmediato a las aguas termales y esperara en la mesa que había sido preparada especialmente para una noche inolvidable, al fin el paso tres estaba completo, ahora debía asegurarse que el paso cuatro se completara de forma exitosa, ella se encargaría de vigilar, ejem, perdón, de asegurarse de que Kenshin y Kaoru se comprometieran esa misma noche al lado de las aguas termales, así que fue en busca de Shie y al localizarla, se dirigieron juntas (en realidad Akira arrastraba a Shie quien solo atinaba a decir que deberían dejar que las cosas ocurrieran solas, sin presiones) hacia las aguas termales, lo que no sospechaba Akira era que otras personas se dirigían también hacia ese lugar con un solo objetivo (el cual se declarara mas adelante).  
  
Fin flash back.........-  
  
Pero no, no había salido como ella planeara, y su deseo de que Kenshin fuera realmente feliz se había esfumado, pero alguien tenia que pagar por ello, "OH, si que pagaría, y muy caro", pensó, mientras su furia se incrementaba, lo malo es que no había visto a Kenshin y Kaoru quienes la miraban con algo de confusión de parte de la segunda, con intranquilidad de parte del primero.  
  
Kenshin aun recordaba lo que había ocurrido esa noche, no podía ni imaginar todo lo que ocurriría después de dejar a Akira-san e ir a la dichosa cena, su único consuelo era que podría ver a Kaoru, su sonrisa y, bueno, mejor dejemos de hablar y naveguemos por los recuerdos de Kenshin.  
  
Flash back.........-  
  
Kenshin caminaba rápidamente, tratando de encontrar la salida de ese laberinto donde había entrando con Akira-san y esperando encontrar pronto la entrada a los baños de aguas termales, cuando al dar vuelta en una esquina se sintió aliviado al encontrar por fin el sitio que tanto anhelaba encontrar, sin embargo lo que mas le sorprendió fue encontrar una mesa solamente con un gran festín sobre ella, delicadamente arreglada, con flores alrededor y los baños termales atrás, sin embargo algo que le llamo la atención fue que se encontraba solo con una joven mujer que, pensaba el , estaba allí para servir la comida, aun pensando en eso se percato que había un ki muy suave tras de el, reconociéndolo de inmediato dio vuelta, lo que no se esperaba era ver una hermosa diosa parada frente a el, Kaoru estaba allí, frente a el, estaba bellísima, aun no podía reaccionar, lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era tomarla en sus brazos en ese momento y besarla apasionadamente hasta que ella supiera que era solamente de el y para el y que no habría ningún otro hombre que jamás, escúchese bien ¡JAMAS! La tocara de ninguna forma de las cuales el estaba imaginando en ese momento que el le haría cuando estuvieran solos y casados, por supuesto, si, esa noche le pediría lo que ha deseado por mucho tiempo, casi desde que la conoció, que ella accediera a ser su esposa, y por la forma en que ella se ruborizaba cada vez que la veía a los ojos, Kenshin estaba seguro de que le diría que si, ahora la miraba a los ojos después de recorrer todo su cuerpo con la mirada, en sus ojos quedo hipnotizado y una fuerza de atracción lo movía a acercarse a ella, era mas que un impulso, era mas que el deseo de protegerla, era el deseo de estar con ella, de cuidarla y, mas que nada de amarla, entregándole completamente lo que una vez entrego parcialmente a una mujer, su corazón. Kenshin estaba a punto de besarla cuando, inesperadamente, alguien lo empujo por detrás dándole un fuerte golpe, el cual no percibió al encontrarse totalmente abstraído con Kaoru, lo cual fue seguido por varios gritos.  
  
Fin flash back..........-  
  
Kaoru aun no comprendía bien lo que estaba pasando, solo sabia que en un momento estaba con Kenshin a punto de besarla y al siguiente, se encontraba en una gran pelea, de la cual no sabia quien era el enemigo y quien era amigo, todo lo que lograba poner en orden era.  
  
Flash back.............-  
  
Kaoru dio un grito cuando sintió que Kenshin caía sobre sus brazos, victima de un fuerte golpe recibido por la espalda, al instante escucho otro grito proveniente de unos arbustos detrás de la mesa con comida, donde se suponía que ella y Kenshin se sentarían esa noche. Al principio cuando llego, se imaginaba que habrían muchas personas al lugar, así que se apresuro, pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrar todo solo, lo único que había era una mesa exquisitamente decorada y a su pelirrojo favorito de espaldas a ella, al darse el la vuelta, Kaoru se quedo sin habla al verlo vestido tan elegantemente, no parecía el Kenshin que conocía, parecía mas un príncipe azul, SU príncipe azul, el hombre que ha amado casi desde conocerlo, sin saberlo, o sabiéndolo, con las esperanza que ahora se veía en esos dulces ojos violetas que tenían un, esperen, ¿un aro dorado? Valla, Kaoru no podía creer que ahora eran un solo hombre, al fin Kenshin y Battosai eran uno solo, solo para ella, ahora observaba como la miraba y, sin quererlo, se ruborizo, en ese momento, al mirarlo a los ojos, se encontraron sus miradas y quedo atrapada en esos hermosos ojos violetas, el tiempo se iba alargando y ellos se acercaban cada vez mas y mas y mas y mas, pero, ahora estaba con Kenshin en sus brazos sobandose la cabeza por el fuerte golpe, al levantar la mirada, se sorprendió al ver la persona que le había proporcionado ese golpe.  
  
Fin flash back...........-  
  
-------------------------------........-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Bueno, ya están en los baños y de allí no saldrán pronto, también hay preguntas que responder: ¿quien es la persona que golpeo a Kenshin? ¿podrán por fin estar juntos Kenshin y Kaoru? ¿se llegara a calmar Akira? ¿saldrá Shie ilesa?, además ¿terminaran los flash back algún dia? ¿adelanto para el próximo capítulo?, bueno, entonces, ya será el ultimo capitulo, así que esperen a ver que viene, ¿OK?. No se pierdan el siguiente capitulo para averiguar por que todo el mundo tiene que meterse con nuestros dos queridos personajes.  
  
P.D.: Notaron que nuestro sub-conciente regreso en este capitulo? [así es, jefa, lista para la acción] (otra vez tu) [si jefa, a su orden jefa, como diga jefa] (ay dios, que nos espera para el ultimo capitulo) [lo que no sabe la jefa es que YO secuestrare a Kenshin antes de terminar el capitulo, jajajajajajaja] (decías algo) [no jefa, solo pensaba en voz alta que es un honor trabajar para usted] (ay diossss) 


	6. El final del principio?

¿Y AHORA QUE?  
  
Bueno, aquí vamos de nuevo: los personajes de Samurai X no me pertenecen (un momento, ¿para que sigo diciendo esto si no conocen mi dirección y además, este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia?), bueno, la fuerza de la costumbre.  
  
Capitulo anterior:  
  
Kaoru no podía creer que ahora eran un solo hombre, al fin Kenshin y Battosai eran uno solo, solo para ella, ahora observaba como la miraba y, sin quererlo, se ruborizo, en ese momento, al mirarlo a los ojos, se encontraron sus miradas y quedo atrapada en esos hermosos ojos violetas, el tiempo se iba alargando y ellos se acercaban cada vez mas y mas y mas y mas, pero, ahora estaba con Kenshin en sus brazos sobandose la cabeza por el fuerte golpe, al levantar la mirada, se sorprendió al ver la persona que le había proporcionado ese golpe.  
  
  
  
Capitulo VI. El final del principio?.  
  
  
  
Nadie sabia que estaba pasando, solo que había que defenderse como se pudiera, Kaoru aun tenia a Kenshin semi-inconsciente, tratando de alejarlo lo mas que podía de la pelea, Shie estaba tratando de buscar la manera de calmar a su jefa, Akira solo lanzaba sendos golpes de Katana a quienes osaron interrumpir su maravilloso plan y, bueno, los menos afortunados que estaban en su camino, eran nada mas y nada menos que....-  
  
Sano: Mou, ¿es que esta loca no parara de golpear?  
  
Yahiko: Torpe cabeza de gallina, te dije que no sorprendieras así a Kenshin!!!  
  
Sano: ¿Cómo iba a saber que ella era Kaoru? ¡Y DEJA DE LLAMARME CABEZA DE GALLINA!  
  
Megumi: ¡Oh cielos! ¿Cómo pude dejarme convencer por estos dos torpes?  
  
Sip, eran los tres chicos simpáticos de la serie, quienes se enteraron (¿Cómo rayos lo hicieron?¿como se enteraron? Yo no lo mencione ¿verdad?) del lugar donde estaban Kenshin y Kaoru, lo malo es que al llegar al hotel donde se hospedaban nuestros protagonistas, no se aguantaron y corrieron a encontrarlos, lo malo, fue que en su euforia y deseo de encontrarlos se mezclaron con la rabia de Sano al ver a Kenshin a punto de hacerle quien sabe que cosa a esa hermosa chica, dejando a Kaoru quien sabe donde y, como es típico de este personaje, actuó antes de pensar, lo que ocasiono que golpeara a Kenshin, este cayera en brazos de una sorprendida Kaoru, Akira (quien observaba todo desde unos arbustos) grita y Shie casi se desmaya, Sano al ver que la hermosa chica es Kaoru se tropieza cayendo sobre un Yahiko y una Megumi muy sorprendidos, lo que da pie a Akira para pensar que estos torpes eran los culpables de que Kenshin estuviera en el suelo sobre Kaoru, quien estaba muy sorprendida de ver a estos sujetos (que sorpresa para todos ¿verdad?), así que sintió como el enojo y la ira se apoderaban de ella, cuando esta cerca de ellos, al tratar de levantarse, Sano, cayo torpemente (de nuevo) pero esta vez empujo a Megumi, Shie y Akira a los baños de aguas termales, lo que ocasiono que Akira surgiera del agua visiblemente enojada, dando una sensación de energía negativa muy grande, tal era su enojo que su cuerpo se sobrecalentó quedando fuera de la pileta como si nunca hubiese caído en ella, Sano, Yahiko y Megumi, al ver esto, se asustaron y hubiesen comenzado a correr si no hubiese sido porque Akira consiguió una Katana (¿de donde rayos la saco?) y comenzó a atacar, apenas si estos tres personajes podían cubrirse con los trastes de la comida, las sillas y la mesa cercanas, porque la espada de bambú de Yahiko ya había sido destrozada por la espada real de Akira. En los momentos en que Sano, Yahiko y Megumi oraban a Kami para encomendar su vida, a punto de que Akira diera el último golpe que acabaría con la interrupción en el momento culminante de su plan, cuando Shie se lanzaba contra su jefa para detenerla con un palo, es entonces cuando una voz se escucho en el lugar (gracias a Kami y a mi que lo llame para que interviniera).  
  
Saito: Así que no pudiste dejar de pelear nunca, y dime ¿te mancharas las manos de sangre por unos pobres tontos?  
  
Sano, Yahiko y Megumi: ¡SAITO!!!!  
  
Akira: (Visiblemente enfadada por la interrupción y mirando a Saito de reojo) Déjame terminar con esto primero y luego me veo contigo.  
  
Saito: (Con aire divertido) Creí que tu mandabas a otros a hacer tu trabajo sucio, pero veo que era simplemente que no podías con los trabajos importantes.  
  
Akira: CALLATE!!!!  
  
Saito: ¿Por qué no vienes y me haces callar tu misma?  
  
Akira: ¿Acaso me estas retando por fin, Saito Hajime?  
  
Saito: Solo estoy exponiendo los hechos que estoy viendo, vieja bruja  
  
Akira: Te dije que te CALLARAS!!!  
  
En ese momento, Akira se lanza a Saito, haciendo gala de una velocidad que lo deja sorprendido, mientras luchan, Tokio aprovecha para acercar a Megumi hacia Kenshin, para que revise el golpe, pues por alguna razón Kenshin no reaccionaba, al acercarse con Megumi, descubren horrorizadas que ¡Kaoru esta sola e inconsciente!  
  
Todos: ¡QUEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Narradora: ¡QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?  
  
Todos: ¿?  
  
Narradora: Olvídenlo, yo averiguare que pasa aquí, primero lo primero.  
  
Así que, ni corta ni perezosa, mi persona comenzó por averiguar que rayos esta pasando en esta historia, ya que lo primero era que Kenshin y Kaoru se besaran, Kenshin le propusiera matrimonio, Kaoru aceptara y todo quedara en felicidad para todos los personajes, lo que me lleva a averiguar como es que los tres chiflados se enteraron que Kenshin y Kaoru estaban aquí si yo trate de ser muy discreta para que eso no pasara, ¿Quién pudo haberles dicho?, bueno le preguntare directamente a ellos.  
  
Narradora: (mirando a los tres tontos bien amarrados) bien, díganme ¿Cómo fue que se enteraron que Kenshin y Kaoru estaban aquí?  
  
Sano: (Mirando con cara de burla) Yo que se, solo seguí a la zorrita hasta acá.  
  
Narradora: ¿Megumi?  
  
Megumi: Yo solo seguí a Yahiko.  
  
Narradora: (Mirando a Yahiko)  
  
Yahiko: yo encontré una nota en el Dojo donde indicaba el lugar del hotel y traía tres pasajes para el siguiente barco que llegara hasta acá, en la nota decía claramente que tenia que avisar a Sano y Megumi.  
  
Narradora: ¿Una nota?, hummmm, me parece muy sospechoso, ¿Qué mas pueden decirme al respecto?  
  
Yahiko: Pues, no, nada más  
  
Narradora: Bien, entonces iré a preguntar a otros testigos.  
  
Megumi: Esteeeee, Narradora...-  
  
Narradora: Siiiiiii.  
  
Megumi: ¿Podrías desatarnos?  
  
Narradora: Pues, no.  
  
Megumi: Pero ¿por que?  
  
Narradora: Empezando por que fue por su culpa que esta historia se volvió nada, así que lo menos que se merecen es estar amarrados el resto de la misma hasta que todo este desastre se resuelva.  
  
Megumi, Sano y Yahiko: BUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y así tuve que dejarlos para concentrarme en los siguientes testigos, los cuales eran..-  
  
Shie: Se lo aseguro, no se de donde pudo haber venido esa Katana que esta usando Akira  
  
Narradora: Sin embargo, Shie, esa Katana apareció muy sospechosamente a su lado, como si la hubiesen tenido allí desde hace rato.  
  
Shie: Bueno, ahora que lo menciona, me pareció sentir una presencia en un instante, pero fue algo muy liviano, ¿me entiende?, algo como casi intangible, pero fue solo un momento, al aparecer esos tres que dañaron todo el plan de Akira (sollozos), luego, en un instante, (mas sollozos) Akira grito y todo enloqueció, (casi histérica) y Akira tenia esa Katana en las manos dirigiéndose hacia esos tres (muy histérica).  
  
Narradora: Bien, Shie, no te esfuerces, todo saldrá bien ¿ok?  
  
Shie: (Un poco mas calmada) Ok.  
  
Bien, después de dejar a una muy extraña Shie (debí contratar a Amelia de los Justicieros, al menos se veía mas cuerda) se encamino hacia una ya recuperada Kaoru, para interrogarla, por supuesto.  
  
Narradora: Hola Kaoru, ¿como te sientes?  
  
Kaoru: Mejor, gracias.  
  
Narradora: Bien, ¿sabes?, no quisiera importunarte pero me gustaría que me contaras como fue que PERDISTE A KENSHIN!!!!!!  
  
Kaoru: (Con mirada asustada) No no no recuerdo..-  
  
Narradora: (Recobrando la compostura) Perdón, creo que no me exprese debidamente, dime querida Kaoru (Jalonándola) ¿DONDE DEJASTE A KENSHIN?  
  
Kaoru: (Muy asustada y muy rápido) Creoquesentíaalguiencerca,peroeracomounasombrayluego,ungolpe, despuésnada,juroqueestodo, en verdad (cayendo en lagrimas)  
  
Narradora: Esta bien, calmate, llegaremos al fondo del asunto, Tokio, encargate de ella.  
  
Tokio: Si jefa.  
  
Narradora: Bien, ahora a ver la lista ¿Quién falta? Oh, si, ahora debo ver a Saito y Akira, (caminado hasta donde se encuentran estos dos chicos peleando) chicos, ya dejen de pelear, chicos, chicos, CHICOOOOSSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
Akira y Saito no dejan de pelear, así que debo tomar acción.  
  
Narradora: YIAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Y, con una patada certera, le quito las Katanas a ambos contendientes, los separo y los dejo anonadados (de algo sirve ser la autora de este fic ¿no?), luego paso a interrogar a Akira y despedir a Saito por los momentos.  
  
Narradora: Bien Saito, ya tu trabajo esta hecho, ahora puedes irte a investigar algo mas del caso.  
  
Saito: Pero, me estaba divirtiendo, ¿no podría un rato mas.?  
  
Narradora: ¡NO!  
  
Saito: Esta bien, (en tono amenazante) pero en otro fic nos veremos Akira.  
  
Akira: Así espero Humito.  
  
Saito: ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS HUMITO!  
  
Akira: (Riendo) jijijiji, lo siento, HUMITO.  
  
Narradora: (Aguantando la risa) Ya basta, jijiji, Saito vete, jijiji, Akira, ven, necesitamos hablar, jijiji.  
  
Akira: (En tono amenazante) Dime lo que tengas que decir y pronto.  
  
Narradora: (Mirándola de reojo y con cara de saberlo todo) Primero, la que paga soy YO, así que no me digas cuando terminar, ¿estamos claros?  
  
Akira: (Con cara de fastidio) Si jefa.  
  
Narradora: Mucho mejor, así que dime ¿de donde sacaste esa espada?  
  
Akira: Solo la sentí a mi lado y a alguien como una sombra que me susurraba "usala", así que la use.  
  
Narradora: Hummmm, una sombra dices, esa sombra me parece sospechosa, pero ¿quien puede ser si ya interrogue a todos los protagonistas de este enredo?, ¿quien me falta?  
  
En otro lado...-  
  
[Muajajajajaja, ya nada me detendrá, ahora mi querido Kenshin, podremos irnos de esta isla tonta a mi depa en Venezuela, total, allí hay tantos extranjeros que no se percataran en uno mas, MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA] y una sombra esta corriendo dentro de un cuarto preparando una maleta con un pobre Kenshin inconsciente a su lado.  
  
Con la narradora...-  
  
En ese momento entra Tokio para avisarle a la Narradora que ya se encargo de Kaoru.  
  
Tokio: Bien, jefa, ya Kaoru-san esta en una recamara, lo único fue que tuve que soltar a Megumi para que le administrara unos sedantes y ponerla a descansar, en verdad estaba muy nerviosa.  
  
Narradora: Gracias Tokio, y ¿Dónde esta Saito?, le dije que se fuera, pero a investigar, no a andar por ahí haciendo nada.  
  
Akira: No se preocupe por Saito, el esta haciendo un trabajo estupendo en estos momentos.  
  
Narradora y Tokio: Akira ¿Qué le hiciste a Saito?  
  
Akira: (Con cara de yo no fui) ¿YO? Nada, que se creen que soy ¿una asesina?  
  
Narradora y Tokio: (Lanzadole miradas de rayos) ¡SIII!  
  
Akira: (Con cara de puchero) ¿Por qué siempre piensan mal de mi? ¿Qué he hecho para merecerme esto? BUAAAAAAA!!!!!  
  
Narradora: Ya, ya, no llores mas, te creemos, ahora dinos, ¿Dónde esta Saito?  
  
Akira: Esta (snif) investigando con (snif) los huéspedes del hotel (snif) si han visto a esa sombra que mencionamos (snif)  
  
Narradora: Gracias Akira, ¿ves Tokio, que Akira no es tan mala como dicen?  
  
Tokio: Si la que pensaste mal fuiste tu primero.  
  
Narradora: Este, bueno, ya, es hora de saber que ha pasado con esa sombra.  
  
En eso entra Saito para dar un aviso importante.  
  
Saito: Jefa, interrogue a los huéspedes del hotel y me informan que han visto una Sombra dirigirse con un gran bulto y una maleta hacia la parte trasera del hotel, donde esta la zona de entrenamiento de la vieja bruja.  
  
Akira: ¿QUE DIJISTE?  
  
Narradora: No tenemos tiempo de eso Akira, debemos ir para allá pues esa sombra puede tratar de escapar.  
  
Todos: Si vamos.  
  
Mientras todos se dirigen hacia allá (al decir todos me refiero a la Narradora, Akira, Saito, Tokio y Shie, quien se les unió mas adelante) la sombra que esta cargando con un cochecito con rueditas donde esta cargando a Kenshin (a pesar de ser tan flaquito, siempre es pesadito para una pobre sombra ¿no?) se dirige rápidamente hacia una salida trasera del hotel después de haber pasado por la sala de entrenamiento personal de Akira.  
  
[Muajajajaja, ya nadie podrá detenerme, me iré con Kenshin Himura y nadie podrá hacer nada, jaja]  
  
¿??: En eso te equivocas.  
  
[¿Qué? ¿Quién esta allí?]  
  
Todos: No permitiremos que te lleves a nuestro dulce y hermoso pelirrojo, protagonista de nuestra historia, nosotros somos..- Un momento, que estamos deciento.  
  
Saito: Por eso me quede callado.  
  
Narradora: Pues nos hubieses avisado a todos, egoísta.  
  
Saito: Pues, como las vi muy emocionadas.  
  
Akira: Ya cállate.  
  
Saito: Ven y cállame tu misma  
  
Akira: Si eso es lo que quieres.-  
  
Sombra: (Interrumpiendo la posible pelea entre Akira y Saito) [Ejem, me gustaría saber por que me están interrumpiendo mi salida triunfal]  
  
Narradora: Si, es verdad, dinos, ¿que tienes en ese carrito?  
  
Sombra: [Nada]  
  
Narradora: Pues nos gustaría ver esa Nada, yo nunca he visto uno, ¿y ustedes chicos?  
  
Saito: Pues, la verdad, yo no.  
  
Tokio: Yo tampoco  
  
Akira: Oye Shie ¿Cómo es una nada?  
  
Shie: Pues, la verdad, no se.  
  
Sombra: [Cielo, bola de ignorantes, esto no es una nada es un algo, como es posible que me ligara con esta cuerda de ineptos]  
  
Narradora: (Eso mismo pienso yo) (Un momento, si eso lo estoy pensando yo, ¿Cómo puede estarlo diciendo esa sombra? A menos que..-) Oye sombra, ¿puedes decirme quien es la persona mas inteligente en este fic?  
  
Sombra: [Pues quien mas que la maravillosa TU]  
  
Narradora: ¡LO SABIA!!!!, ERES TU MI SUBCONCIENTE!!!!  
  
Subconsciente: [Rayos!!!, hora de huir]  
  
Y mientras el subconsciente sale corriendo con el carrito, Akira se da cuenta y le tapa la salida.  
  
Akira: ¿A dónde crees que vas?  
  
Dando un muy complicado giro, el subconsciente sale corriendo de vuelta hacia la derecha, pero no contaba con que allí lo esperaba Saito con una sonrisa muy macabra y cínica.  
  
Saito: Hola subconsciente, así que fuiste tu quien me encerró en la habitación para que no interviniera en esta pelea ¿no?  
  
Subconsciente: [Jeje, hola Saito, no creo que un hombre grade y fuerte como tu tenga rencores, además, fue una pequeña bromita, ¿acaso no tienes sentido del humor?]  
  
Saito: NO  
  
Subconsciente: Me lo imaginaba por la cara de amargado que tienes.  
  
Dicho esto, el subconsciente dio otro giro y sale corriendo con el carrito hacia una dirección contraria a donde estaba Saito, con tan mala suerte que allí esta Akira esperándola.  
  
Akira: ¿Así que fuiste TU quien daño todo mi maravilloso plan?  
  
Subconsciente: Ho, ho.  
  
Subconsciente no supo lo que le venia, ya que con dos golpes de Akira quedo en el suelo, tirada, con sus ojos dando vueltitas en espira, Shie se acerco al carrito mientras los demás trataban e alejar a Akira de subconsciente para que no siguiera golpeándola, ya que aun en el suelo, Akira le propinaba patadas y golpes junto a insultos de todas clases, todo por haber estropeado su plan. Shie vio que Kenshin estaba bien y se dispuso a llevarlo al Hotel para que Megumi terminara de revisarlo, mientras los demás le seguían, unos tratando de sujetar a Akira y otros cargando a un subconsciente MUY lastimado (se lo merecía).  
  
  
  
Bien, todo termino bien, Kenshin y Kaoru, al recuperarse ambos, se comprometieron antes que otra cosa pasara y regresaron a casa en el primer barco que zarpaba. Sano y Yahiko tuvieron que quedarse en el hotel trabajando para pagar el alojamiento y las cosas que rompieron mientras estuvieron allí. Megumi corrió la misma suerte, ya que para pagar los mismos daños se quedo para hacer trabajo voluntario. Saito y Tokio se quedaron dos semanas mas para terminar de pasar su décimo tercera luna de miel, ahora si, sin interrupciones (debo recordar el enviar una nota a Cho para que vaya al hotel por un caso), Shie se quedo en el hotel para poner las cosas en orden nuevamente, el subconsciente fue arrestado y condenado a cadena perpetua a escuchar canciones de interpretes de música chatarrita (muy viejita) por toda la eternidad (eso si fue cruel, me pregunto ¿Quién era la juez? Jijijiji). Y nuestra dulce Akira, pues, ella fue una temporada para Kyoto, donde una posada que le recomendaron mucho los del Kenshin- Gumi (La posada se llama Aoiya) donde descansaría una temporada larga y calmaría sus nervios (recuerden que Saito se quedo en el Hotel de Akira)  
  
Akira: ¡AHHHH!, este clima es muy rico y refrescante, Oh, allí esta el Aoiya, se ve muy lindo, entrare.  
  
Misao: Buenos días, adelante, en que podemos servirle.  
  
Akira: Quisiera una habitación, ya que planeo quedarme unos días en este maravilloso lugar.  
  
Misao: Será un placer, bienvenida sea.  
  
En eso entra Aoshi y la observa, Akira se siente observada y voltea a ver quien es, al verlo, sus ojos se abren muchísimo, pues lo reconocen de inmediato.  
  
Akira: ¡TUUUU!!!!!  
  
Aoshi: ¡TUUUU!  
  
Misao esta sorprendida y piensa en quien será esta extraña mujer que parece conocer a su señor Aoshi.-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
........-------------------THE END-------------------........  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------........--------------------------------- ----  
  
  
  
Bueno, el final, espero guste a todos, no me gustan los finales así que la deje como para algún día escribir otra historia con Akira Pero en Kyoto, tal vez la escriba, tal vez no, ya veremos.  
  
Agradecimientos a toas las personas que estuvieron pendientes de este fic, a Koneko-dono, a quien considero mi sensei ¡GRACIAS SENSEI!, pues si no hubiese leído su historia, no hubiese tenido las ganas de escribir una, y a mi amiga Mary Luz, porque sin su computadora no hubiese podido terminar de escribirlo, ya que yo estoy de vacaciones y escribo en horas de almuerzo en mi trabajo. Bueno, eso es todo. Nos vemos (Narradora despidiéndose con la mano mientras la cámara se aleja.) 


End file.
